Of Rumours and Sake
by reflecting
Summary: HitsuMatsu Why is it that Hitsugaya can resist the heaven that is pressed against his very face day after day? Shinigamis speculate and spread rumours...COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: Now continued  
**

**Pairing: **Matsumoto Rangiku x Hitsugaya Toshiro

**Rating: **M for SEXUAL content.

**Warnings:** I have now added a second chapter with S E X, and I'll probably be banned or something but I tried to keep it down without much success. Anyhow, my grammar sucks. English is NOT my first language. Also, this is my first Bleach fanfiction and my first attempt at het sex in a while. You have been warned.

**A/N:** Yeah, not much to say. I've added a second chapter, and tried to read through and check this chapter for the obvious typos. Forgive me if I miss most of them, I'm bad at editing.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**  
**

**Of Rumours and S****ake**

_Chapter 1_**  
**

Why is it that a young, hitting-puberty boy can resist a pair of luxurious, soft and above all – _big_ (well…huge would be a better description)_ -_ breasts? This was what many asked themselves when the boy in question was pushed far into the more than daring cleavage of one Matsumoto Rangiku, vice captain of the 10th division. The boy, or to be more exact, the captain of the 10th division Hitsugaya Toshiro, was known for his chilly manner. He wields Hyorinmaru, one of the stronger ice Zanpakutos there is, so no wonder the temperature dropped a few degrees whenever his temper flared. But this, many reasoned, wasn't an excuse for the cold, indifferent glare he sent his molester as he pushed her…_away!_ The sheer impossibility of denying such a gift pressed against your face caused many to speculate. These 'many' consisting mostly of shinigamis with a predilection for sake and rumours. Nothing gets them going better than good sake and an easily discussed mystery involving a captain, and Matsumoto Rangiku, on a late night.

Thus, the rumours of Captain Hitsugaya being…gay…began. And not gay as in happy.

o-oOo-o

"MATSUMOTO!!!" Toshiro shouted, chest heaving as he tried to control his temper. Today had been filled with all the things he could imagine pissing him off, and it did not help that he was to find his office in this state. Paperwork untouched, oh aside from the fifty-or so lying scattered around the smaller desk in the room. The desk, and papers, belonging to the Vice Captain who was waking up on the well-used couch in the room. Matsumoto yawned and stretched, sake bottle clenched in her hand as she curled her back; bones cracking slightly. 

"Why, Captain, no need to be so loud!" she chirped happily; a big smile across her face. She always managed to brighten up the place she was in with her warm smiles, functioning as an opposite of Toshiro. The temperature in the room returned to a more lukewarm state, and the short Captain heaved a sigh.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked, a cold glare piercing her head as he gestured towards her desk. A small breeze snuck in from the door that was still open behind him, causing a few of the papers to rustle and move an inch or two on the floor. Matsumoto put a finger on her full lips, blinking innocently as if she couldn't understand his question.

"Oh, the papers?" she finally said, paying no heed to the twitching eyebrows and sinking temperature. "Well, I was thinking I'd do some work for you Captain, since lately you've been more grumpy"—oh she did not just say that, Toshiro thought, I am NOT grumpy!---"than usual but I had met up with Captain Shunsui so when I got down to work it didn't go that well."

She finished with another one of her bright smiles, giggling as if it was something _funny._ Toshiro growled, clenching and unclenching his fists while trying to calm down. He really shouldn't snap. That wasn't like him. Not over something as normal and ordinary as this. But, his patience was more than just tested and the line was long ago crossed.

"Matsumoto," he said through gritted teeth; holding in the urge to take hold of her shoulders and just..._shake._

"Hm?" she said, still smiling. "Don't worry Captain, I'll pick them all up so just sit down by your desk and take a breather, okay?"

Toshiro froze, and looked over to his unbelievingly lazy Vice Captain with a raised brow. What? Well, she hadn't really said she would _do_ the paperwork, she just said she'd pick it up. But she had said she'd tried to do it, and she'd been _drunk_ at that time. Blinking, he noticed she'd already made her way to her desk; kneeling on the floor while humming a happy tune as she picked up the crisp papers. Giving up on trying to understand the situation, Toshiro walked over to his own desk and sat down. His anger slowly slid away as he watched the humming woman clean up her mess. She did his sour mood well, and balanced out the chill with warmth like always. But he couldn't deny that this had been the worst day ever. It wouldn't get any better just because Matsumoto decided to do her job. Toshiro closed his eyes and sighed, massaging his temples with thin fingers.

"There, all done sir!" Matsumoto exclaimed in a sing-song voice. As her Captain opened his eyes he was met by her ever so jolly breasts. She was leaning down in front of his desk, causing her cleavage to come to his eye-level. Toshiro raised a brow, looking up to her face with a bored expression.

"Good, now do them," he ordered, voice firm and slightly tired. It was three in the afternoon, and he'd just been to a Captain meeting. The meeting was one of the reasons as to why he was so pissed, and exhausted. Matsumoto hadn't bothered to ask him what was wrong, since he would just snap at her or tell her that he was perfectly fine if only he didn't have to do HER work. So, as the kind-hearted woman she is, Matsumoto obeyed her Captain and sat down to sort and look through her paperwork. Which shouldn't only be done through kindness, Toshiro mused, since she should be doing it from the beginning anyway. Still, it made his lips twitch slightly upwards. His day hadn't become good, but at least it wasn't that bad anymore.

o-oOo-o

"Say, Captain?" Matsumoto said after an hour or so. She was beyond tired of the idiotic reports (who cared about the 11th division anyway?) and she thought that perhaps her Captain was calm enough to answer some questions without biting her head off or giving her the 'cold shoulder'. Somehow, paperwork seemed to do the trick. With her, it was the opposite. She got really snappish if forced to do too much paperwork. And Matsumoto Rangiku wasn't _snappish._ She wasn't annoyed or irritated. She was a happy and beautiful woman! Thus, she shouldn't do paperwork, should she? It was a logic she didn't really dare to share with her Captain at the moment, since it was, despite her tries to believe it, complete gibberish. Matsumoto's wrath was frightening, paperwork or no paperwork involved.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" the white-haired Captain asked, not looking up from the papers he was currently reading through. His blue-green eyes darted from side to side as he tapped his pen against the table impatiently.

"I was just wondering, you know, you seem to be pretty angry today. What's bothering you?" she asked, elbows resting on her desk as she leaned forward; titling her head slightly as she peered at her young Captain. He shifted in his seat, rearranging the small bunch of papers in his hands before putting them down neatly in front of him. He didn't really feel like telling her about his unusually bad day, but perhaps she could be of help.

"I have been having a very bad day," he confessed, leaning back in his chair while folding his hands and putting them in his lap.

"How come?" the busty woman asked, showing her curiosity by titling her head further and frowning lightly. Toshiro sighed, mentally asking himself where to begin.

"People have been acting…odd," he said, a frown of his own forming as he recalled what had happened this morning. He had been walking down a corridor, minding his own business as they say, and there had been a couple of lower shinigamis blocking the way further down. As he had neared, his spiritual power revealed his presence since he hadn't bothered to keep it hidden. The men turned and made place for him to pass, which was normal. Their curious looks and muffled snickers as they whispered among themselves weren't. It was disrespectful and annoying, but not worth his time. Toshiro had ignored them and moved on with only a cold glare to spare. It had been a small matter, since they were only about five. But when it was a group of _twenty_ then it was a bit difficult to just let it slide. He didn't think he'd see the 7th division's watch around for a while. Was he really that scary? He hadn't been _that_ angry with them, but they just wouldn't tell him what the hell was going on…

"Odd sir?" Matsumoto asked, interrupting his inner musings. She paused to giggle and smile, pointing an accusing finger at the miffed boy. "Sure you didn't just send out the wrong vibes, Captain?"

Toshiro stiffened before huffing and turning his head away slightly. "No, I didn't send out the wrong 'vibes' Matsumoto," he answered in a tight voice.

"Oh," she said, twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers. "Well, if that wasn't the case, then what made them 'odd'?"

"I don't know," he said, scowling. "They kept looking at me while whispering behind my back. And they wouldn't answer me when I asked them what their problem was."

Matsumoto looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding and sitting up straight; a more serious look falling across her face. Toshiro raised a brow, the aspect of a serious Matsumoto still quite alien in his mind. Sure, she was very reliable in battle and such, but this matter was something he could see her laughing at. Not actually taking seriously.

"I think, Captain, that someone has spread rumours about you!" she said, her voice even and void of the bubbling joy it usually has. If she hadn't started grinning a second after the words left her mouth, her Captain might've believed she didn't enjoy the idea of possibly embarrassing and outrageous rumours flying about behind his back.

"A golden star to you," he drawled, once again back in his sour mood. Matsumoto seemed to have noticed, but didn't care by the looks of it.

"Aaaww, Captain! A golden star? You're so cuuute!" she said, clapping her hands together before her enormous chest. Toshiro groaned and buried his face in his hand; a headache coming on slowly but surely.

"Matsumoto?" he said after a few moments of her cooing and giggling about God knows what.

"Yes sir?" she replied, smiling as she waited for him to continue. It didn't seem like she had succeeded in taking his mind off the problem. Oh well, she mused, it was worth a try.

"Could you…" he began, sighing as he tried to keep the light blush from his cheeks. It was embarrassing, asking for help like this, but she was the best woman for the job.

"Yes?" she urged him, smile fading as she tried to figure out what he would want.

"Could you find out what rumours people are spreading about me?" he asked, looking into her grey-blue eyes. She blinked before breaking into a soft smile.

"Sure! I'll go and get some sake and the rest will be a piece of cake!" she said happily, obviously enjoying the idea of a bottle of sake. Toshiro frowned.

"Why do you need sake?" he asked, not quite sure if he should let her be drunk on this mission.

"Why, Captain, rumours are born out of bored men and sake!" Matsumoto explained; an expression of how-didn't-you-know-that on her face. Toshiro gritted his teeth, cursing alcohol and foolish 'adults' in his mind.

"Fine. Just make sure to find out _all_ the rumours, if there's more than one. And Matsumoto?"

"Hm?"

"Don't forget to _tell_ me, got it?" Toshiro glared at the innocent looking woman, sighing as she waved her hand and laughed nervously.

"Why would I do that sir?" she asked in an overly happy voice. Toshiro stared at her, bored expression in place, before going back to his work. Really, did she think he was stupid?

o-oOo-o

It had taken her about one hour to get them drunk. And another ten minutes to get them talking. Then she had to carefully lessen the intake of sake to lengthen the period of time it would take to get them stoned. So far, Matsumoto mused, it was going well enough. Now she only has to get them onto the right track. Which was easier than she'd thought. She only had to complain about the paperwork she'd done today, and the drunken men did the rest.

"Oiii!! Matsu-mooto?" a guy with dark-brown hair slurred, hand raised as if he was in school trying to get the teacher's attention.

"What?" she asked, a smile on her lips as she took another sip of the sake in her precious bottle. The man seemed to be from the 11th division. She grimaced as she remember the sloppy reports she'd been stuck with for at least fifteen minutes before she had understood that they had spent a bit too much of their budget on 'supplies' and thus had to revalue it. Or something. She had never been good with those things.

"Ish it true dat Hitsugay..hahha gay haha," the man began, but broke off into a fit of laughter before he could finish the question. Matsumoto's smile turned stiff, but the men around her didn't seem to notice. They quickly followed the dark-haired man and burst out laughing as his joke made it through the cotton fields in their minds.

"Aaww, that's no fun guys!" Matsumoto complained in a whiny but cheery voice. "You have to tell me too!"

"Jajaa…Matsu…did ya no yer Captain's gay, eh?" another man asked, grinning widely to show off three missing teeth. Matsumoto leaned back to avoid the man as he swayed closer to her person than thought comfortable. She was a bit shocked, and couldn't help herself as a giggle shock her body.

"Captain Hitsugaya? Gay?" she snorted, highly amused. "Wow! I never knew!"

"Why, m'am, he has to be!" one of the youngest men in the room exclaimed, as serious as you could be when drunk. "No straight male could resist 'em things!"

He pointed without thinking (which was understandable, after two bottles) at her large, well exposed bust. A few of the more sober men quietened down and held their breath, while the others snickered and expressed their agreement. Matsumoto's eyebrow twitched, but she broke out into a fake giggle fit to cover up her annoyance.

"Oh you flatter me!" she said, waving her hand as she grinned. A few men to her right let out their breath and seemed to relax. Now, she thought, on to the next ones.

"Is there anything else I need to know about my dear Captain?" she asked, batting her eyelashes towards the less experienced men in the group. After all, they didn't know as well as the older ones how the flirtatious woman never followed through, nor how hard it was to get close enough to even get a friendly pat (though it wasn't really light enough to be called a _pat…_) on the back.

"Ya, I heard the reason why he's such a sour piece is coz he ain't gettin' any, if ya know what I mean," said a dull voice belonging to an equally dull-looking man. The grin on his face only made him look scary and very out of place.

"No wonder, ya? Like he'd admit he liked guys, y'know? 'S like…like he'd skip work, ya know?" another man spoke up, a very nervous looking man. The alcohol seemed to make him hyper instead of goofy and fuzzy. The drunken discussion continued from there, and all Matsumoto could do was think "oh dear" while emptying another two bottles of sake before finally leaving the, by now, stoned and mostly knocked out gathering. Hitsugaya wouldn't like this; he wouldn't like it at all. Matsumoto smiled, giggling as she stumbled through the open corridors towards her Captain's rooms. Might as well get it over with, she thought happily. The sake hadn't left her unaffected, in fact, she felt extremely drunk. Drunk enough to do something stupid. But, she brushed it away with a smile and a wave of her hand, which caused her to almost lose footing.

"Ooohh Toooshirooo!" she called softly as she opened his door and stepped inside, uninvited and probably scaring the shit out of the boy. Not that he would admit it, her fuzzy mind noted.

"Time for some baaad news!" she continued, voice still low and jolly. She stumbled through the darkness, door shut behind her and a few grunts emerging from somewhere before her.

"Matsumoto?" the voice of her Captain called out, thick from sleep. She giggled and made her way towards his voice, lips forming a 'o' when she felt her feet collide with something. Falling, quite ungracefully, Matsumoto flung her arms out in order to muffle the fall. Her elbows hit the floor with force and she whimpered in pain. Puzzled, she felt something solid and warm beneath her and a pair of hands was grasping her hips quite firmly. Opening her eyes, Matsumoto had to blink to focus on the two orbs of blue-green that stared up into her own.

"Oh," she said, her silky, orange-with-a-hint-of-red hair falling down to serve as a curtain on either side of a pale and rather shocked face. "Captain."

"Yes, Matsumoto, well spotted," Toshiro answered, a blush creeping up his neck to colour his cheeks with a healthy reddish pink. His hands tightened on her waist as his mind finally noticed the pair of warm breasts being pressed snugly against his own flat chest. She was so close, too close. Her breath was heavy, he could feel her form heaving against his as she breathed hot against his skin. She reeked of sake, but the walls of soft hair that surrounded him smelled…flowery. And those eyes, he realized, were quite attractive. Thick lashes, a deep colour of greyish blue, her very being dancing behind the irises.

"I had an interesting chat with some of the blokes in the watch around here," Matsumoto suddenly said, breaking Toshiro's shocked state with her deep and rich voice. She appeared to be tired, and the warmth they shared lulled her further into the drunken state she was in. She relaxed and the few inches between them lessened. Her forehead rested against his, causing him to swallow nervously. He was about to push her away, the closeness uncomfortable and new, not to mention embarrassing, but she cut him off by continuing.

"I found out what the rumours are about," she said, giggling as her body pressed closer still. Toshiro's eyes widened, feeling her hips make contact with his, and he opened his mouth; unable to say something as her head slid down to rest in the curve of his neck instead.

"They think you're gay, coz, you know, you're not exactly overly happy to be hugged by me," she said, her voice still low but amused as she giggled and waited for his reaction. Damn, it was comfortable here…she felt like sleeping. Had she known her Captain was a much better couch than the one in their office, then she'd slept on him instead. It was stupid, really. She should start doing that, her mind said. Matsumoto snuggled closer to the stiff form underneath her and smiled. No way. She was going to get sliced into pieces any second, but what the hell. She was drunk. She could do anything, couldn't she? Balancing on the roof, jump off a cliff to fly, use her Captain as a bed, you name it.

"They…they WHAT?!?" Toshiro shrieked, a very unpleasant noise Matsumoto concluded. She winced when he tried to get up, struggling underneath her weight and pushing.

"Matsumoto! Get off!" he growled.

"No, it's comfy here. And hey, is it true?" she said, lifting her head to meet his eyes. He froze in his attempts to get loose and stared at her in disbelief. She grinned and shook her head, abruptly stopping to once again lower her head and rest her forehead against his. She groaned and shut her eyes; trying to get things to stop spinning.

"Aw, Toshiro-kun, you know I wouldn't believe that!" Matsumoto chirped as her shaken senses calmed down. "You blush way too much to be anything but straight!"

Toshiro made a strangled noise, his face red as a tomato, and he once again picked up the fight to shove the woman off of him. It didn't matter that her weight was more pleasant and warm rather than heavy and uncomfortable; he just wanted her off him before something happened.

"But you have to prove it anyway, coz the others doesn't believe it you know," she continued, oblivious to the hissing piece of Captain trying to regain his pride by twisting like a fish out of water. Or a kitten in water. Whatever you'd prefer.

"I AM NOT GAY MATSUMO---" he began, but was cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips against his. All he could get out was a "mmphhh!!" as his Vice Captain kissed him gently. His hands, still comfortably placed just above her hips, clenched and fisted the black fabric of her robes as he went rigid in surprise. Why didn't she taste like the vile liquid she'd been consuming for the past hours? Slowly, he relaxed. To be honest, Toshiro thought absently, she doesn't really taste anything. A bit sweet, perhaps, and pleasant. But nothing he could define. Her tongue moved inside his mouth, and he suddenly wondered when he'd started to respond. He couldn't help it, it was like a reflex, or something. He didn't know, and besides, he felt really good. It felt…right.

Matsumoto moaned softly as she felt the white-haired Captain's tongue pushing against hers; more playful than mimicking this time. She guessed it had been a good idea to kiss him. He would thank her later, she supposed, because had she let him shout then he would've awoken more than enough people. And this had proved to be very enjoyable. Supposedly, he wasn't called a child prodigy for nothing. She had an inkling this was his first kiss, and damn he was a quick learner. The kiss wasn't the best, she had to admit. It was sloppy and he was still very shy about it. But, she mused, give five minutes and it would be hard to say it wasn't good.

So, she deepened the kiss further. She had to show him a bit more, didn't she? They were already doing this, so why not make it better? Matsumoto grinned against Toshiro's lips, pulling away slowly to look into his dazed eyes. His cheeks were still a bright colour of red, and he seemed a bit uncomfortable now that the spell was broken.

"Matsumo-" he began, but she cut him off by a quick kiss.

"You know, Captain, they said you are gay coz you don't seem to be affected by 'em things I've got, as one of them put it. But, you know, that's one of the things I like 'bout you," she said, lips close to his and moving as she spoke in a most tempting way.

"'em things?" Toshiro repeated, glancing down to see them pressed against him. It's a wonder he hadn't been suffocated yet. "And, wait, like?"

"Mm-hm," Matsumoto hummed, nodding. "Why d'you think I kissed you, _To-shi-ro_-kun?"

"Eh," he stuttered, not liking the way she spoke his name, as if he was a kid. The mischievous grin hinted that she knew, and didn't care. She decided that he was taking too long to answer, and answered for him.

"Coz I like you?" she finished for him. Toshiro's blush deepened, and he noticed for the first time that yes, Matsumoto could blush too. Even though it was just a light pink dusted across her cheeks, it still counted. Unable to come up with something to say to this comment, Toshiro stuttered and stumbled across random words his mind pulled up from nowhere. They surprised him, when he finally realized what they were.

"Oh, ye-eah you see, Matsumoto, ah, well, I, um, likeyoutoo?" He blinked, staring into her eyes with a stupid expression. Well, duh, he liked her. She was his friend, his Vice Captain, the one he could trust his life with. _Of course_ he _liked_ her. Then why was it so embarrassing to say it?

"Good!" Matsumoto said smiling. "Kiss me again, then."

Toshiro choked, coughing at her sudden demand. His eyes strayed to her full lips, bruised from their earlier kiss, and he stared. She seemed impatient and parted them, flicking out her tongue to wet her lips swiftly. Okay, so he could follow orders. That's what he's good at. Even though they come from someone with a lower rank this time, it didn't feel that way. It didn't really feel like an order. It _wasn't_ an order. Shut up, his mind told him. And he did, leaning up to capture Matsumoto's lips again. She quickly deepened their kiss, guiding him towards a more passionate one. He didn't mind, he didn't even try to stop her when she shifted and moved her legs to straddle his hips; sitting on top of him but never breaking their kiss. The new pressure on his lower half made him let out a strange sound, something he hadn't heard himself utter before. It was soon caught in his throat though, as Matsumoto pressed her hips down to grind against his crotch. Oh Lord, he thought as he stiffened. She moved again, and soon she felt the bulge of arousal press against her as she moved.

Well, at least by now she knew for sure that he wasn't gay.

* * *

**A/N:** Not gay indeed haha lol XD Like I said in the beginning of this chapter, I've written a second one so no worries. But please, do review. I love to know what people think of my stories, so please? 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, finally, chapter 2 has arrived. It's not actual sex, more like just a blow job, but this is after all. They'll probably ban me for all my smutty stories though but yeah never mind. I hope you'll like this chappie and that you'll review:) THANK YOU to all those who has reviewed:D I love y'all! ;)

* * *

**  
**

**Of ****Rumors**** and ****Sake**

_Chapter 2_

Toshiro's mind was reeling. He couldn't quite name all the feelings that shot through his warm body, nor explain where the courage of exploring something as new and alluring as this came from. Matsumoto's lips on his own, and her hands underneath the thin fabric of his sleeping shirt, sent shivers up his spine. As she grinded against him, all he could do was moan into her mouth and start to search for ways to get more. More touching, more warmth, more skin, more of _her._

"Clothes gettin' in the way, Captain?" Matsumoto purred when his hands started to tug roughly at her sash holding her uniform in place. He growled, her lips moving against his as she spoke, and took satisfaction in the surprised gasp he got out of her when he succeeded in untying the white sash and pushed his hand underneath the layers of clothing to caress the side of her giant breast. It was as soft as his cheeks remembered from her countless hugs, but it felt different to let his fingertips trace the hot skin; as if the situation and intentions changed the way his senses reacted. Ignoring this, Toshiro placed his one hand behind Matsumoto's neck and pulled her down for another kiss, while his other continued its exploration underneath her clothes. His fingers ran across the side of her waist, tracing the curve of her hip, and with slight hesitation he finally let his palm cup what flesh he could grasp as it came up to her breast again. Meanwhile, she had managed to part the fabric of his shirt and he could feel her nipples against his flat chest; making his cheeks colour in embarrassment. He absently wondered how it would feel to be completely skin to skin to his busty lieutenant, and was shocked when she suddenly left his lips and sat up on her knees. Blinking, Toshiro looked up at the woman still leaning down close over him and only figured out what she was planning when it was too late. The thin sheet that had covered his lower body was yanked away, and he was left in an open shirt that was pushed partly down his shoulders and cotton boxers of a light blue. He felt incredibly exposed as Matsumoto eyed him, but found it hard to not do the same. Her Shinigami robes hung loose and her huge chest stood out with the black and white fabrics falling down on either side of her body; only her pink scarf held the clothes in place. He licked his drying lips on reflex; slowly reaching up to touch her collarbone. Matsumoto smiled; her fuzzy mind overjoyed to find herself in this situation. She could feel his soft fingers trail down her chest, causing her to shiver in delight, and she bit her lip in excitement when he reached her nipples. She took pity in her inexperienced Captain, and grabbed his straying hands to place them on her hips before she lowered her head to kiss him.

"Captain, you need a nice reward for being so brave," she mumbled against his eager lips; causing him to blush in both embarrassment and annoyance. She didn't care, and moved down his body to leave soft kisses along his jaw and throat. She licked the skin of his collarbone before continuing to press her lips and tongue against his hot skin. He squirmed underneath her; surprised that he could be so sensitive in an area that had taken several blows from swords and demonic magic over the years of training and fighting. He hissed in surprise when her lips closed around a nipple, and was ready to push her off in a mere reflex when her hand grasped the bulge in his boxers. Toshiro froze; mouth open to let out a moan but nothing came. The shock disappeared as she started to stroke him through the soft fabric, and his hands tightened their grip of her waist as he tried to figure out what to do. It felt so good, better than eating watermelon after watermelon, but he needed more. On cue, his hips bucked and thrust himself roughly against Matsumoto's hand. She grinned and moved; forcing him to loosen his grip of her in order to let her slide further down his body. To his horror, she stopped just above _that_ place. His hands, now cupping either side of her head, trembled slightly as they grasped some of her silky hair gently. She'd removed her hand, and his member ached at the loss of stimulation. But the soft, hot breaths seemed so much worse. She was so close, her fingers curling underneath the edge of his boxers and her nose almost brushing against him; it was driving him insane. He knew what she was probably planning to do, he wasn't that stupid. After all, what he lacked in experience he read in books. Though the book to enlighten him about this had been so embarrassing that he'd almost thrown it away. Now he was glad he hadn't.

"Matsumoto…" he mumbled, cheeks red and eyes observing her nervously. She looked up and grinned, causing his hands to drop from their position and land on the futon on either side of his hips.

"Don't worry Toshiro-kun," she said in her happy voice as she swiftly pulled down his boxers; causing him to gasp and move to cover himself. Matsumoto grabbed his hands before they blocked her view, and Toshiro had to re-calculate the woman's strength as he struggled to get free.

"I'll go easy on you, since this is you first time doing something like this, right?" she continued before breaking eye contact with the panicking Captain and lowering her head the last few inches before she could embrace his throbbing arousal with her full lips. For a moment, it was as if the world itself had stopped. A jolt of intense pleasure shot through his nerves; made them twitch as he arched his back slightly. All he could feel was the hot wetness surrounding him; the pressure of her lips and tongue as she sucked up and down slowly. His breath came out short and fast, and a low moan of her name slipped past his lips as she gently cupped him with a soft hand. Something, _something_, was building up inside of him. It felt like tight knots in his lower stomach, like he was running towards a goal that was just out of reach. He tried to figure it out; perhaps this was what came before…_it._ Was it really this agonising? He didn't know what to do with himself, his head trashed from side to side as he grasped the sheets with his hands, and it was all he could do to avoid thrusting his hips up and further into her mouth. He had enough control to avoid suffocating her, but that was as far as it went. He barely dared to look down and see her, but after taking a deep breath, Toshiro willed himself to look down. And immediately wished he hadn't.

Her soft tongue traced the tip, her teeth scraped lightly along his length, and all the while she had this relaxed and almost blissful expression. Her beautiful eyes were closed, and her long hair laid spread over his thighs as she pleasured him with such ease and experience it almost hurt to think about how many might have had the privilege to receive this before him.

"Rangiku," he moaned once again, gazing straight into her face. Her eyes flickered open and she paused to smile smugly at him; literally taking his breath away in a perverse, hot way. She looked gorgeous, and it embarrassed him to no end that the sight of him inside of her mouth could make such an impact on his senses. He felt as if he was finishing the race, reaching the clouds, or whatever you should call it. And then she hummed. It _vibrated_ and then he knew it was it. His back arched into a small curve as he gasped her name; desperate for air. Something within him released, and he felt hot liquid shoot out of him. The pleasure that ripped through him was unlike anything he'd experienced so far; not even her teasing or stoking had felt this good.

Opening eyes he wasn't aware of having shut, Toshiro looked down in time to see Matsumoto lick her lips clean from something he knew was his. Already flushed cheeks turned redder as he sat up slightly; leaning against his elbows. She flashed him one of her happy grins before crawling up his body to straddle his hips and pull him up for a kiss. She groaned as his hands started to massage her sides gently, moving up and down and almost lulling her back into her drowsy and intoxicated state yet again. If her mind had cleared a bit, it was back in Happy Land and she felt like collapsing and sleeping for days. Never mind her slight aroused state, she was tired and drunk dammit. But it's fun to play, she mused as Toshiro started to push her robes down her shoulders to finally discard of them. She shivered, the air around her a bit chilly despite the warm skin moving against hers. She let herself be moved and undressed; giggling and making a few comments just to see her cute Captain's blush again. She didn't think she'd forget the look on his face as he came, and it was with pride that she told herself _she'd_ put that expression there.

As he dragged her down to lie beside him, she prepared herself for another wonderful kiss but only got a hesitant press of soft lips against hers followed by a sweet caress of his hand across her cheek. Blinking, she tried to stifle a yawn and almost blushed at his knowing smile. Did she really look as tired as she felt?

"So, Captain, do I meet with your expectations?" Matsumoto asked with mock anxiousness. Toshiro blushed but didn't object as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Well…eh...Rangi---um---Matsumoto…that was---" he began as she left his lips, unsure what to call her. She pouted when he settled for Matsumoto, so he made a mental note to call her Rangiku from now on. Things couldn't quite go back to the way it was before, and frankly, he wasn't sure if he was that regretful at all. Perhaps he could finally give in to that nagging voice in the back of his head and admit that…admit what?

"Yes?" the woman, currently snuggling up close to him, coaxed. Clearing his head, he tried to remember her question. Blushing, he tried to find an answer. He wanted to form it in words, but couldn't think of any worthy of describing what he'd just felt. Having gotten enough thinking done, Toshiro sighed and placed his hand on Rangiku's cheek.

"You exceeded mere expectations, Rangiku," he murmured softly, hoping she wouldn't tease him for what had happened tonight. Grinning up at him, Rangiku turned her head and placed a soft kiss on his palm; her eyes heavily lidded as she draped one arm across his chest up to his shoulder, where she let her fingers play gently with the short strands of hair she could reach. Toshiro slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, until her head rested on his shoulder despite their difference in height. Her legs were folded and she was almost curled up into a ball against him, but he didn't mind. He felt drained after what had happened, and he guessed he was still in a kind of shock and trying to let it all sink in; but before that happened he fell into a deep sleep. Rangiku breathed softly against him, and the passing hours went by unnoticed by the new couple.

Well into the morning, as late as nine o'clock, Hitsugaya Toshiro woke up from what he'd thought to be a light slumber. It took him a few minutes to understand why his Vice Captain was in his bed, but it was hard not to remember when she mumbled his name in her sleep and tightened her grip of his arm, which served to push it in between her huge breasts. Blushing, Toshiro took notice of the change of positions. She still lay beside him, just not on him, and was holding onto his arm for dear life it seemed. So, there he was, Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th division, in bed with Matsumoto Rangiku. It wasn't all that bad; he just wished the nervous feeling in his stomach would go away. What if she had been so drunk she'd been able to do _that_ to anyone, and he just happened to be there at the right time? He was a logical being, so the possibility of that being the case was very small, but she had awoken an emotional reasoning that was both alien and so irrational it almost pissed him off. He decided to take a deep breath, and focus on Rangiku.

Gazing on her beautiful face eased his mind, and he found himself smiling slightly. If only she would let go of his arm, then it might not feel so awkward. But just as he was relaxing into this new situation a few rumours and probably lots of sake had put him in, the busty woman stirred and woke up.

"Hey, good morning Toshiro," she said in her thick voice; still tired but cheery as always. With a yawn, she let go of his arm and stretched; letting out a pleased noise as something cracked. Probably her spine, Toshiro thought while sitting up and shaking his head.

"Oh, Captain," Rangiku exclaim, causing him to almost jump out of his skin. Gone was her tired I-just-woke-up voice, and she was giving him a look of contemplation.

"I'm naked," she finally said in a both serious and suggestive way. Of course, the actual words were straightforward enough. Toshiro choked and turned red; sea-green eyes staring at her in disbelief.

"What are you saying??" he hissed; unable to find anything else to say. Rangiku grinned and pulled herself up enough to rest on her elbow; sheets falling down to reveal her bust.

"Oh, I'm just stating the obvious," she said before reaching up to pull him down on her. Capturing his lips, she kissed him deeply and any doubt his emotional side might've had about her drunken state making her do a mistake was washed away.

"But---Rang---iku---we---have---work---must---hurry---we—ca---n't---do—this!" he said through their kisses; smiling for no apparent reason as he did. It all felt so natural, like they'd been doing this for years. But he really did have to go to work, and if this continued he wasn't sure he'd make it. Rangiku broke away from their kisses and stared up into his eyes; smiling smugly as that twinkle of mischief appeared in her grey orbs.

"I've done you two great favours Captain. Be a man and pay up for it, okay?" He was rather stunned as she reclaimed his lips, and couldn't think of a way to get out of this one. Not that he tried, anyway.

o-oOo-o

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, the whole story was rushed and yada yada but um yeah just wanted to give you more HitsuMatsu. Now do the same and FEED ME DAMMIT XD

Anyway, again, I beg for reviews -grins- Thanks for reading! ;) I might do a third chapter, you never know... XD Dammit, I have too many stories I need to update gah this is killing me but you'd be surprised by what I'll do for reviews Oo

LOL! (addicting word, sadly)


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, I didn't have the energy to look for typos so I'm teribly sorry about that...also, the lemon sucks T.T_

* * *

**Of Rumours and Sake**

_Chapter 3_

Toshiro had a slight problem. Rangiku lay naked underneath him, her hands all over his body, and she was eagerly responding to his deep kisses while making those little…noises. This wasn't much of a problem though, if it was, he was quite enjoying it. No, the problem was what to do. His hands were already stroking and pinching her hard nipples, and his mouth was sucking and nibbling at her lips and tongue before moving down her neck. He was copying what she'd done to him, and he was acting on what he _supposed_ would feel good. The problem was that he didn't _know._

How do you pleasure a woman? A woman that, without doubt, was very experienced? Surely kisses and random caresses wasn't enough, was it? He hadn't gone as far as to find out in detail about how things like this worked when Captain Kyoraku Shunsui had slipped that embarrassing book into his pile of to-read-after-work books.

Sure, Toshiro could easily solve this, but he was afraid to ask for what she wanted. He was already cursing his inexperience; he didn't need her to do the same. Finally deciding to, as Rangiku would put it, go with the flow, Toshiro replaced his one hand with his mouth. The tip of his tongue flicked out to brush her already abused nipple, causing her to gasp at the sudden damp contact. He remembered the feelings that had gone through his body as she'd sucked and bit at his own, and suppressed a shiver as more memories crashed down on him. She had made him feel so good, the sensations had been beyond words to describe, and he wanted nothing less for her. He wanted to return the favor, pay up for it and be a man as she'd put it. He felt a nervous tug in his stomach, and let out a deep breath through his nose. Rangiku squirmed slightly, the air hitting her dampened flesh as he exhaled. She was smiling, unable to stop, as she watched her Captain work his way down her chest and lower. She wondered how far he dared to go, and if it would be necessarily to guide him along. Her skin tingled at his soft touches, knowing that he was just uncertain and not really teasing her intentionally. But the knowledge of his inexperience, and his determination to try and hide it, only made it worse. She wanted him so badly; it had gone too long since she had last felt like this.

His warm lips were now on her stomach, making her whimper as they moved as if he was going to take a bite; yet she only felt light scraping teeth as he closed his mouth only to open it again. Butterfly kisses, short licks along her ribs; warm, soft hands cupping the sides of her breasts to hold them up and close together. She could barely see him over her enormous rack, only his white hair, and it was slightly annoying. But she didn't care when he stopped by her navel to return up to capture her lips. When he let go of her breasts to let his hands roam her curves, she decided it was time to teach him a thing or two. Her womanhood _ached_ at the lack of stimulation, and she was wet. Wet enough to skip the foreplay goddammit.

"Toshiro," she mumbled, breaking away from their kiss to stare into his beautiful eyes. "I need you to do something for me."

_He's blushing; how cute_, she thought with a smile. "What?" he asked with a nervous-but-serious expression on his face that only made him cuter. Rangiku reached up to kiss his nose before answering in a sultry voice.

"I'm gonna teach you something new," she began, "and I'll tell you where you can touch me to arouse me to the point where I'll beg for it."

Toshiro's light blushed turned into the tomato-red she'd seen last night, and she couldn't choke down her giggle in time. His lips parted, and he looked like he was going to say something, but he didn't. Rangiku grinned, seeing her Captain at a loss of words was always a pleasing experience. However, there was a much more important issue that needed attending to.

"Of course, the begging part depends on how good you are," she pointed out before starting her lecture. "Now, get your hand down between my legs."

She had a firm hold of his hand, and guided it down as she spoke. Toshiro avoided her grey eyes, both uncomfortable and amazed at her boldness. A woman's…well, the place between their legs was something he hadn't seen other than on a drawing made for scientific and educational purposes. It was _private_ and somewhat of a taboo to think of, wasn't it? And as a taboo, of course you had to break it. The reasoning of his Vice Captain was starting to rub off, but perhaps that had something to do with what she'd done to him last night. To _his_ private…area.

His inner musings came to an end as his fingers felt something soft, damp and warm. His eyes widened when he felt Rangiku press his hand flat against her sex, and as he looked down on her face he saw her biting her lower lip. Shocked, but excited and curious all the same, he gently cupped the dampness in his hand; observing her as her breath hitched and her eyelids fell down halfway. Staring at him through thick lashes, she almost looked like she was waiting for something good she knew was coming.

"Good Captain," she murmured, "now slip a finger inside, look for my clit…it's a...nub, you might say."

Was there no end to this humiliation? Toshiro gritted his teeth as he did as told, carefully letting his finger slide past silky folds. He was afraid to do something wrong, but as his finger moved around her face showed him that there was nothing to worry about. And then, he found it. It felt odd, to come across something hard but yet not in the warm softness, but he immediately forgot about that as her cheeks turned a soft colour of pink while her lips parted to let out a pleased moan.

"Good," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "Good."

He moved his finger again, rubbing gently against the nub to see how it affected her. He seemed to have the same affect on her as she'd had on him last night, and the nervous feeling in his stomach disappeared as he smiled smugly. She groaned and looked away as a second finger slipped through her folds; arching her back and calling his name when he pinched the apparently sensitive spot.

Rangiku panted, smiling widely as she looked up at Toshiro's smug face. He didn't know, but she had gotten her first small orgasm. Her body was so sensitive, craving for pleasure, and she could hardly stand it. His fingers started to move again, causing the nerves along her inner thighs and up to her lower stomach to twitch and knot together at the pleasure. She could feel her juices drip, and she was most certain Toshiro's hands would be soaked if he continued. Not that she minded, but this was his first time so she decided to cut him some slack since he'd been such a good boy. It had nothing to do with her impatience to move along. Never.

"Captain," she whispered in his ear, having roughly pulled his head down with both of her hands behind his neck. "I trust you know what happens next, hm?"

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he let her words sink in, and as she moaned at his unintentional caress of her sweet spot he snapped back to reality. Her sultry voice, low and seductive, was like last night. But what they were going to do now was different, from anything he'd done with her so far, and this new discovery of her 'clit' and its uses excited him and he wanted to know…he wanted to know how to make her beg. Blushing, Toshiro made a mental note to explore that some other time. He removed his hand and placed it on the futon beside her, and while gazing into her face he realized that he wanted this pretty badly.

Leaning against his arms, Toshiro locked with her gaze and was glad for the distraction as she kissed him. He groaned against her lips when she grabbed his member, and it quickly hardened as she stroked it and slowly guided it towards her entrance. She couldn't be a virgin, so he had nothing to worry about, yet he gently pushed himself inside instead of just thrusting hard as his hips seemed to want to. He deepened their kiss as he felt warmth close around him, moaning in pleasure as his tip entered that strange place. Sliding deeper inside, Rangiku's moaned mixed with his. Fully seated, he broke away to gasp for air as her hands gripped his arms tightly.

_How_ could it feel so damned fucking _good?_

Rangiku whined in impatience when he didn't move, and started to thrust her hips while placing her hands on his in order to guide him. He quickly fell into sync with her movements, and she let out a long, deep moan of his name. That sound would haunt him in his dreams, he knew, and as he started to thrust faster his mind went from hazy to primitive. That never happened, not even in battle, but he was too lost in their motions – in, out – to care. Kisses, touches, thrusts, moans; was there anything left in this world that could prove to feel better than this?

Toshiro sucked at the skin of her neck, hips moving almost uncontrollably as a familiar feeling settled in his stomach. He was running again; reaching out for the goal. That something he'd felt yesterday had begun to build up long ago, but it wasn't until now the feeling almost overwhelmed him. Absently, he felt Rangiku's hand come between them in order to touch herself. He desperately wanted to see, for some reason, but the taste of her skin - so sweet - distracted him. Licking and kissing, he traced her jawline before claiming her full lips. His kisses were turning rough and harsh; needing and craving. Then something snapped. Toshiro slammed into her; filling her with his hot seeds. He pushed in and out, shaking as he rode the wave of pleasure. His eyes were shut, but the white dots didn't disappear. He trembled; the force of this strangle, indescribable feeling unexpected and blinding. Her name slipped from his lips, and he heard her call out his own shortly after. Rangiku's walls closed around him; her muscles constricting as her back arched and her toes curled. She could feel him jerk inside; she could feel the warmth that spread throughout her body as every cell seemed to explode. Slowly, it faded away. Toshiro collapsed, his head spinning and his senses reeling; welcoming the warmth Rangiku wrapped around him. Her body seemed to embrace him; her arms and legs around him as he lay exhausted on top and inside of her.

"Toshiro," she whispered against his hair. He could tell she didn't want his attention; she seemed content with just saying his name. Blushing, he figured he couldn't lie here cutting off her air-supply forever. He slowly lifted himself up, resting against his hands, and kissed her lips gently when her arms and legs loosened to free him.

"Not bad Captain," she said grinning wickedly as he lay down beside her. Blushing, he growled and tried to retort; but her finger pressed against his lips to hush him.

"But you still need to practice. Who's gonna be your teacher?" Toshiro raised a brow at her comment and question, wondering if she even knew of the word modesty. She pouted when he failed to answer as fast as she'd hoped, and he couldn't help but find her expression extremely cute. While giving him the puppy-look, her otherwise so well combed and wavy hair was tousled and spread around her face, some stray strands sticking to her neck and cheek; causing her to look…not dishevelled, but rather appealing. Not like she wasn't appealing otherwise, but he just felt so content and the sight of her only added to the strange feeling of _satisfaction._

"Caaaptaaain," she whined, wanting an answer. "Stop spacing out!"

Toshiro blinked, realizing he'd been staring at her for a while. He sighed, cheeks turning red again, and told himself he'd have to get used to this.

"You, since I don't really want anyone else in my bed," he mumbled, embarrassed but determined to fight it. Rangiku smiled at his words, her eyes shining with her usual happiness.

"Good, Shiro-chan! Why would you want to share you bed with anyone but me anyway? I'm such a catch!" she said, snickering as his mouth opened and closed a few times. Taking a deep breath, Toshiro let it out in a sigh. _Get used to, it get used to it, _his mind chanted as he watched her sit up.

"What're you doing?" he asked, too tired to move himself. Rangiku just hummed and got up, causing his eyes to widen drastically. Eying her up and down, Toshiro decided that it wasn't just her breasts that were a sight. He hadn't gotten an opportunity to really _see_ her body during their…activities. Aside from her chest and flat stomach, he hadn't seen anything really. Now he knew what he'd missed. Her legs were long and slim, strong after years of fighting, and her hips were neither wide nor narrow. Her back was curved in a slight S-form, and her ass looked firm and slightly round. He'd seen her arms before, and knew they were thin, but as she stood naked before him he couldn't quite stop looking over everything that was her at least twice. Dainty hands with nicely trimmed nails, slim feet and thin ankles, curvy and long legs…his eyes couldn't stop looking.

Rangiku laughed, having stood still for a few moments to allow her Captain to have a good look. The air was cold against her heated skin, but it was worth it. He probably wasn't aware of it yet, but he lay naked on the futon; no sheets, no pillow, nothing that covered him up. His pose was very sexy too, she mused with a grin. He had rolled over to lie on his side as she'd gotten up, and he was supporting himself on his elbow. His spiky hair was as bad as hers, and she could see a few faint lovebites here and there on his skin. Lean muscles were visible along his arms and legs, giving off the teenage look of a growing male. His stomach was nicely built, and his chest was flat and very, very touchable.

"You're very glompable," she said, thinking aloud. Realizing he'd heard this as he sent her a puzzled look, Rangiku laughed again. Toshiro frowned, gasping when he realized he was lying naked without anything that covered him up. Snatching the sheets and pulling them over his leg up to his waist, he growled in annoyance. Was 'glompable' a word? It was awfully close to 'glomp', which was a bit worrying. Ichigo had explained the slang word to him when the girls had started a conversation about actors, and apparently it was a mix of 'glom' and 'jump' to an acronym of "Grab, Latch On, Maintain Pressure". How the guy knew _that_, he didn't know.

Before he could say something, Rangiku was off into his bathroom. Sighing, he fell back down and decided to rest a bit. Closing his eyes, Toshiro listened to the water running. He heard how it hit her skin, and an uninvited image of her in the shower flashed through his mind before he could stop it. Grumbling, he tried to think of clouds. It proved to be a pretty useless choice, since they quickly turned into steam which led to her in the shower again.

"Aw, Captain!" he heard her call from the other room as the water stopped. "You don't have any shampoo!"

"I ran out of it and I haven't bothered to buy anything new. Just use the soap or something," he called back. Silence followed, and he opened one eye to stare at the door to the bathroom with curiosity. He didn't know what he'd expected, but silence wasn't it. Silence and Matsumoto Rangiku meant something bad was happening, most likely. Just as he was going to call for her, she exited the bathroom with his towel around her hair. He only had one, so the rest of her was quite naked. He blushed, eyes wandering up from her legs to finally rest on her face. Which he found held an annoyed expression.

"I won't wash my hair with _shower gel!_ And you shouldn't either!" she exclaimed, bending down to fetch her clothes as she spoke.

"Does it _matter?_" he asked; attention and interest on her figure rather than her speech.

"Of course it matters! Your hair will get destroyed if you don't use shampoo; it'll get all dull and frizzy and you're gonna end up with lots of split ends." Toshiro snorted, watching as she dressed and not really listening.

"Like I said, does it matter?"

"Yes! I'll get you some shampoo today. You've got so nice and thick hair after all. _I_ don't want it destroyed, so I'm getting you a conditioner too," she explained. Toshiro raised a brow and yawned, still quite tired. He noticed with disappointment that she was now fully clothed, and for some reason she was walking towards the door.

"Oh, Captain?" Rangiku called, turning around as she opened the door. "You might want to get dressed, or you'll miss lunch. See ya!"

And then she was gone. Toshiro blinked. What the fuck?

"MATSUMOTO!!" he yelled, remembering that he was supposed to be at work and she hadn't even said anything until now. Pissed, he got up and made extremely quick work of his shower and dressing. Around five minutes later, he left him rooms in a mess and arrived at his empty office with the worst mood he'd been in since…well, okay, since yesterday. But still, this called for revenge. He didn't normally like the game of revenge for simple things such as these, but he was still tired from last night and this morning. Besides, he had some exploring to do. He feared his Vice Captain had turned him into a perv, but chose to ignore this for now. He had a huge amount of paperwork to finish.

o-oOo-o

Rangiku grinned smugly as she walked down the corridor, her light humming and happy behavior normal. She walked passed many and they didn't take much notice, except for her chest, which was also normal. She met up with a few people she knew, but didn't stay long to talk. She was going to enjoy herself today, while keeping a safe distance from her Captain, and drink some sake. Perhaps Shunsui, the 8th division's Captain, was up for a drink?

Sure enough, Rangiku found him sitting on one of the roofs with sake cup in hand. He waved her over, and she happily complied.

"Ah, Ran-chan! What a pleasure to have your company. Care for a drink?" he asked, smiling as he took out another cup from his sleeve.

"Oh, you needn't ask, Shunsui!" she answered, taking the cup as he filled it to the bridge. Sipping carefully to avoid spilling, Rangiku smacked her lips in approval. Sake, the best drink in the world!

"Celebrating something?" Shunsui asked with a raised brow as he took in the red marks on her neck. He knew what they were, and the look in Rangiku's eyes had been absent for quite some time. She grinned at his question, taking another sip.

"As a matter of fact, I am! Up for a toast?" she answered, winking as she raised her cup. Shunsui grinned, following suit.

"Of course, Ran-chan."

"For sake!" she called out as their cups made contact.

"For sake!" Shunsui repeated, chuckling. Somehow, making a toast for sake was just so Matsumoto. They spent a few minutes talking and drinking, sharing gossip and what-not. His lovely Nanao-chan interrupted their jolly drinking party, and Rangiku found it rude to stay when they started their quarrel. Well, it was mostly Nanao arguing while her Captain made his usual laid-back comments. A lovers' quarrel, Rangiku thought as she left with a wave and smile. For the short amount of time she'd spend with Shunsui, she'd consumed quite a lot of sake. Which was normal, when you paired the two of them together. So, intoxicated and rather bold, she decided her own Captain needed a check-up. He was probably still angry with her, but she was just going to check up on him and then disappear before he could get an order out.

"Caaptaaain?" she called, smiling and giggling as she arrived at their office and looked in through the door. He was sitting by his desk, surrounded by paperwork, and she almost took pity in him. But as his head snapped up and he gave her that _look,_ she decided that it'd be worse for her than for him if she stayed much longer.

"You look tired, Captain! Did I wear you out?" she said, raising her brows while smiling suggestively. Toshiro blushed, but before he could say anything she continued. "We gotta work on that stamina of yours!"

"**MATSUMOTO!!** GET _BACK_ HERE DAMMIT!!"

* * *

_A/N: Um yeeaahh...the shampoo-thing I wrote only made me think of the awesome "Shampoo and Conditioner" (dunno the real title, but it's something like that, too tired to look it up) afterwards. So sorry if that's called, like, stealing or something but I didn't intend to do that so I don't think I did much wrong but yeah...never mind XD_

_Please review:)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: WOHO AN UPDATE 8D and I who thought I wouldn't be writing more on this one lol then I got a mail telling me someone put this on alert and then I got a few more and yeah...I wanted to take a break from short stuff and do the more story-like thing. So here's another chapter! Sorry for the exreeeeeem OOCness -sweatdrop- Just thought it was time for little Hitsu to get some domination. He'll need to learn that a Dominant!Matsu is necessary though. lol. _**  
**

_Also, I¨M VERY SORRY FOR THE TYPOS! D8 haven't had the energy to check this one either XD Anyway, now I gotta go and take a swim in my sea of homework. Happy read:D_

* * *

**Of Rumours and ****Sake**

_Chapter 4_

He should be angry; he should be fuming and shaking in annoyance. But the smirk on his face wasn't one of frustration or rage; it was one of sly, smug mischief. She was going to solemnly regret to have had him introduced to the world of physical pleasure. _Well, at first anyway_, he mused. The fact that he was completely new to this didn't linger in his intoxicated mind as he watched her from a distance.

_Revenge;_such a good reason to back up his actions. The drive of hormones – _immaturity_ as he would've called it any time but now – could be blamed on her previous actions and her current state of clothing. It was amazing what a slight show of otherwise covered skin could do to your sanity.

"Here already Captain?" Finally, she'd noticed him. Her voice had lost its slurry tune of inebriation, and he guessed she was as close to sober she would get tonight. If he had it his way – which right now seemed like the only possibility – she wouldn't be close to a sake bottle till the next day. She would be pretty occupied.

Despite the knot of excitement in Toshiro's stomach, the security in his steps and smugness glowing in his eyes, he couldn't help but blush the lightest shade of pink. His posture faltered as he met a knowing smile; twinkling blue eyes setting him off balance. Minimizing the distance between them in one single flash step, he got down on his one knee and pushed her against the pole she had been sitting by on the small terrace. A quick intake of breath – bringing the scent of her Captain to flood her senses – and she was frozen in place. Anticipation pumped through her veins as she breathed deeply; feeding on the proximity of a growling boy.

"Matsumoto Rangiku," he began, hands covering hers on either site of her body while he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "you are in _deep_ trouble…"

Throwing her head to the side, exposing a tender-looking neck to his view, Rangiku grinned. "Why? It was only a _game_ Captain. Why take it so seriously?"

He was going to respond, soon. He had time, no? Eyes taking in her neck, he bent down to lick the skin before kissing it. His lips turned up into a wide smirk – _she tastes so good_ – before he kissed again and again and again. She sighed, closing her eyes while smiling. A gasp escaped her full lips when he bit down; undoubtfully leaving a mark.

"You should know by now, that I take everything seriously. Including your so called _game,_" he mumbled against her wet skin; moving up to nuzzle her ear as he spoke. The throbbing in his crotch told – or rather screamed at him to take it seriously. _Very_ seriously.

"Your _game_," he continued with a growl, pausing to lick and bite at her earlobe, "was all about molesting your superior. I have all the right to punish you for that, Vice Captain Matsumoto."

"Oh my, does it count when it goes both ways? I never thought you could be _kinky_ Captain," Rangiku purred, excitement and arousal tugging at her lower stomach with each breath she took; mind clouded by his scent. Secretly she hoped he didn't have as much confidence as he seemed to have, because she didn't really deserve a _real_ tease, right?

_FLASHBACK_

_He was sitting by__ his desk, working with a new kind of fierce determination ever since his Vice Captain had dropped by to leave "We gotta work on that stamina of yours!" behind to haunt him. Not only was he still childishly pissed off from this morning, but she just had to be Matsumoto and make things worse for his temper. The whiff of sake that followed with her swift appear-and disappearance told of a heavy intoxication that nonetheless would somehow slowly decrease and leave her remotely sober._

_So he wasn't in one of his best moods, and concentrated hard on the work before him. It helped him keep his mind off of things that were very inappropriate and disgraceful for someone of his rank. What irked him though was the fact that it was memories, not just thoughts._

_Sighing, he was about to finish reading the third page in his stack of reports, but the familiar pressure of his Vice Captain's spiritual energy snapped his attention towards the door. Three, two, one…_

"_Hiya Captain!" she cheered, entering his office with a slightly wobbly pace. Apparently, her previous visit didn't bother her anymore and she didn't seem to care that he was already gritting his teeth in annoyance. _

"_Rangiku, would you plea—" She was already rounding his desk to stand behind him at this point, and his voice died in his throat as a dainty hand found its way down his neck and shoulder to rest on his chest. Blinking in surprise, he barely registered that her other hand quickly joined in. Trapped between a desk, a chair and Matsumoto there wasn't much he could do but verbally express his lack of agreement concerning this situation. _

"_Rangiku, kindly remove your hands—MATSUMOTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DO---"_

_Her hands had opened his robes and swiftly slipped them down his shoulders to expose a flat chest still bearing the light marks of her lips and teeth, causing him to turn bright red. Angrily fumbling to cover himself and get her hands off, he didn't protest when she left her position behind him. Closing the fabric around his chest, he was too occupied to stop the surprisingly fast woman. She was in his lap before he could say her name. _

_Frustrated shouts and low growling emitted from his mouth as she fought against his struggles; amused grin in place as her icy orbs twinkled with glee. Quickly growing tired, she leaned in and ceased his movements with a soft kiss__ leaving wide eyed. He'd almost forgotten the divine taste and feel of her lips. Winking, she slipped her arms around his neck and eagerly dipped down for another taste. No longer angry at her sudden appearance, he quickly responded and roughly pushed his tongue into her mouth to go deeper; get more. She moaned against him, soft strawberry-locks caressing his cheek and partly bare shoulder. Her height forced him to title his head upwards in an almost uncomfortable manner, but as her hips started to grind against him everything but her seemed to slip away along with his sanity. His hands grabbed the fabric of her robes, resting on her thighs on either side of him. He desperately wanted to rip them apart and see if the position was possible. Memories from this morning flooded his hazy mind and his moans joined hers as his hips bucked upwards; meeting her mid-way and causing wonderful friction. He thought he was in heaven for just a while, but then she broke off and made her way to stand. Enraged, his hands reached up and grabbed hers before she could move more than a few inches. He smirked and stood; heaving her up on the desk's surface. Startled by the turn of events, Rangiku gasped and gave him a puzzled, wide-eyed look. Pushing himself further between her legs, he pressed her flat along the table; pinning her down with his hands. He couldn't help it; a surge of immense pleasure ran like a shiver up and down his spine at her submissive position, her surprised look and furrowed brow. _

_Leaning down, he placed his lips on her exposed collarbone; placing soft kisses on the hot skin. Slowly he moved up, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. His hold of her hands tightened as she squirmed underneath him; not sure how to react. _

_It was completely different, he mused as his hand slowly left hers to caress her breast. It wasn't like this morning, or last night. The familiar feeling of control run through his body, and unlike before, he was no longer nervous. Too high to think properly, too aroused to hesitate one moment. He was feeling as eager as a kid – as cocky as a man. He had long ago abounded his tries to put feelings and sensations into words; this world's vocabulary just wasn't enough._

"_Toshiro," she moaned against his rough lips, "let me up, please. I want to---"_

_She was cut off by the thrust of his hips; hard arousal meeting her hot, aching sex with force. A mute shout of his name passed through her parted lips, and she desperately tried to regain control of the situation. This wasn't what she'd planned, not at all. Grinning wickedly, she decided to play this game the dirty way. _

"_Oh Captain," she moaned with need, her eyes pleading and legs eagerly pulling him close. He shivered at the sight, the sound of her, and bent down to kiss her again. She made it brief, turning her head away slightly to lean up and whisper in his ear._

"_Fuck me," she demeaned in a thick, sly, sultry voice. "Fuck me hard."_

_Choking on his own – and probably some of hers – saliva, Toshiro's grip loosened while his body went almost slack in shock. She didn't waste her chance, and quickly pushed him off of her. Landing in the chair, he let out a groan in pain and anger; ready to grab onto his slippery Vice Captain. Failing miserably, he found himself grabbing onto thin air. Already by the door, Rangiku threw her hair back and licked her lips._

"_You should probably take care of that mess Captain," she said with a grin, nodding towards his previously organized paperwork spread around the desk and floor. "I better go, wouldn't want to be a distraction now would I?"_

_With that, she disappeared. He took one look at the papers and made up his mind. He didn't give a damn about the 3__rd__ division's recent slip-up in the yearly budget, or why his 4__th__ seat wanted a temporarily leave to the living world. Standing up to go on a wild chase of a certain big breasted vixen, he didn't even bother to straighten out his clothing._

_He should be angry; he should be fuming and shaking in annoyance_

_But the revenge going through his mind relieved him of any enraged feelings – consisting instead of the feeling she had awoken quite successfully. Lust._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Staring with utter disbelief, Rangiku tried to grasp the extent of his boldness. No longer outside on his peaceful little terrace (_why didn't the Vice Captains get one of those?_), she found herself pinned against the nearest wall in his rooms. Hands tied behind her back with her pink scarf, robes roughly pulled aside to reveal her bust, she tried to remember what she'd done to deserve this. Surely she hadn't been that bad? Toshiro smirked.

"Ca-captain!"

* * *

_A/N: Happy reviewing? -puppy eyes- and yeah I know it was short lol -sweatdrop-  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Yeah, so I finally got around to update this story. Tis all crap, but...GAH!!! I'm so out of it. Anyhow, if any of you haven't figured out this is a plotless story I write for fun and for smut (...YEAH!! -grins-) so...I'll end it soon, I hope. I have too many stories in-progress. So yeah. But anyway, enough of that. Again, I'm terribly sorry for the wait! And I am so uber amazed at all hits, reviews, favs and alerts! It's AMAZING!! Like..WOW!! _

_...makes me veryveryvery nervous about posting this...gah..I pray to whoever is up there that I haven't disappointed you...something tells me I have...-slams head in desk-_

_SORRY FOR ALL THE TYPOS AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES!!_

_And although it's late, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

_**PS!!!**_

_Why do I always forget? Anyway, for those interested I've made a poll where you can vote which one of my stories you like the most...would be fun to know what y'all think :)  
_

* * *

**  
**

**Of Rumours and Sake**

_Chapter 5_

The pink scarf cut into her wrists uncomfortably as she struggled against its restraint; wanting freedom but unwilling to harm the smooth fabric keeping her hands tied. She was panting – aroused and adrenaline pumping – which made her breasts heave up and down to her heavy, ragged breaths. Inches above the lips of her Captain hovered; making teasing contact whenever she took in a shaky, deep gulp of air. He kept her in place, kneeling between her legs and leaning over her body, with his one hand on the floor beside her hip and the other buried deep in her thick strawberry locks. It was quite a sweet torture; she knew what was to come, knew the pleasure she could feel – she was anticipating.

Toshiro was oblivious to her heated thoughts, being more interested in what lay before him. His lips brushed the skin of her breasts – tasting and nibbling – before he slowly made his way up her collarbone and neck. She titled her head and moaned; urging him on. He smiled. He felt calm; felt he had the upper hand. The bulge in his pants was throbbing and telling him to hurry up, but he wanted to enjoy this as much as he could.

Finally reaching her lips, Toshiro kissed her deeply with a force that took her by surprise. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched as his one knee moved forward and pressed hard against her covered sex. She let out a squeal – muffles by his kiss – and shivered underneath him. His teeth closed around her lower lip before he bit down, drawing a bit of blood and making her groan. He licked and kissed the red mark left after his teeth while his knee lessened its pressure only to increase it again. He was driving her crazy and he barely knew it; too fascinated by her choked noises and tantalizing reactions.

She couldn't take it much longer; her hips started to move – desperate for friction as she rubbed against his knee. He merely seemed pleased; not picking up the signs of frustration as she started to seek skin to kiss and bite.

"Captain," she breathed, wrapping one leg around his and brining him and his knee closer – making it easier to move against him while taking full advantage of the exposed skin in reach of her mouth. Her tongue traced his lips and jaw; teeth grazing his skin as she titled her head and sucked gently. He moaned and decided that it was time for something new; if this continued he would give in and take her before fully having enjoyed this revenge.

Toshiro sat up and distanced himself from her body; looking down at her panting form in a daze of lust. What to do? He grinned and took no notice of her breathed call of his title; roughly ripping her robes apart and throwing them away to reveal long and slender legs, a flat stomach and her already abused chest. Fading love-marks grazed her smooth skin and reminded him of the pleasure; the wonderful feeling of making love. He could barely restrain himself.

Bending down, he sought out the wetness that proved his actions had not been unwanted. Her pleasant taste filled his mouth, caressed his tongue; made his head spin as he tried to define it. Surely, he hadn't tasted something like this before? It had no name, no name but Rangiku.

"Aaahh Captain," she moaned, clenching her tied hands and burying her nails into her palm while spreading her legs wider. The wall was hard against her back as she pressed against it – trying to move her hips and get closer to his warm, wonderful mouth – but she didn't care. Not even the position of her arms could bother her now. To think her Captain could do this!

"Rangiku," he whispered against her, titling his head up just a bit to place her nub – the sensitive bundle of nerves – between his teeth; it was time to see if he could made her beg. Smirking, he pulled and used the tip of his tongue to caress, making her call his name higher than before. She pressed herself closer still as he let go of her bud to trace her folds with his tongue. Breathing in her scent – his nose snuggling the place where his teeth had just been – he felt the, by now, familiar tug in his lower stomach. His arousal strained against his pants, and whenever he moved it would cause just the slightest of friction. Stiffening, he tried to keep still as he reached up to caress her inner tights with his hands; spreading her legs further and keeping her from closing them on instinct as her nerves contracted and burned at the pleasure. It wasn't a comfortable position, but he was going to make her suffer. The smirk on his lips faded as she came; her glazed eyes and parted lips painting an expression of bliss that was beautiful as well as dangerously arousing. She wasn't even trying, yet his resolve was being tested at the extreme. Panting, she looked down at him and let out a soft whimper; weakly struggling against her restrains yet again. Too dazed and drained, still tipsy from too much sake, she soon gave up with a defeated sigh. The corner of his mouth turned up.

"What was it you wanted me to do, Rangiku?" he asked with mock innocence, recalling the reason why he hadn't just taken her on his desk and saved himself this frustration. Not that it wasn't enjoyable having her tied up – naked – at his disposal, but he had yet to control the raw feelings that made his blood rush south and lure the forgotten irrational part of him to the surface. Denying himself the pleasure dangling so tantalizing before him just for revenge was proving to be more difficult than he would've thought; the shock and gut-wrenching excitement from her bold words, telling him to _fuck her_ and to fuck her _hard_, having calmed down to unsated lust and frustrating impatience. Moving up her body to nuzzle her neck, he waited for a reply. Her knee brushed the hot bulge in his pants when she moved her leg up and he groaned at the teasing contact; biting down light at her pale skin. Busy licking and kissing, caressing her stomach with his one hand, he didn't see the glint in her eyes.

The fight for dominance wasn't over.

He might not be aware of it, might not know what they were actually doing. She was sure his smirks would be smugger, and his action less impatient, if he'd had the experience. But as it was, he was probably just exploring the new aspect of being in control. He was pretty obsessed with it, after all. Given time, he'd give her a run for her money on this, she mused. But for now, he was just a horny Captain oblivious to the fact that she'd play him into her hands in..3…2…1…

"Captain," she murmured, catching his attention as he was kissing his way along her jaw at the moment. "Does it…ache?"

As she spoke, low and seductive, she once again moved her leg to rub against his no doubt rigid, almost painful, arousal. The fabric of his pants helped cause that extra friction, and reminded him there was still a hindrance between them. He growled, blushing, before capturing her lips in a harsh kiss.

"I can make it go away, you know," she whispered against his lips when he finally pulled away as little as he could to quickly get some air. "You can make me do anything now Captain; I'm all tied up and ready to please."

Her small pouty smile was almost replaced with a smirk as his eyes widened, but she fought to keep her act up. Titling her head down a bit, she gazed up at him through thick lashes and tried to put all her lust, all her passion and need, into it. He'd have to be blind to miss it; her spiritual energy seemed to make her eyes glow and there was no mistaking the heat that consumed the air around them. She was gorgeous, she was tied up, and she was giving him an offer he had no thought of turning down. Rangiku allowed herself a wide grin as he leaned in to sniff her hair and nuzzle her ear; sneaking his hands around her back to untie the silky scarf. She stiffened when he hesitated, only to push back and look her into her eyes with a shy blush clashing terribly with his devilish smirk. She was about to question him when he moved to her side and took a hold of her one arm.

"Move up on your knees," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. Curious, she got up with his help and was now standing higher than him. He nudged her forward, making her awkwardly walk on her knees till she had turned and was now facing him. He'd taken her place against the wall, leaning against it in an almost lazy position. Raising a brow, she observed him as he reached up to take a hold of her ever-present necklace; pulling at it slightly. She leaned forward, moving closer and bending down till she was forced to tilt her head up in order to hold his gaze.

"Make it up to me, Rangiku," he demanded in a low voice, grinning. She couldn't help but blush the lightest pink, once again surprised by his boldness, but mirrored his grin with ease. The fact that she had failed in getting him to free her from the tightly and securely tied scarf dulled the small victory a bit, but she was sure she'd win completely in the end.

Breaking eye contact, she backed a few inches before lowering herself to his clothed crotch. She knew he must be blushing so hard now, since she made a point of arching her back. She was naked, after all, and her ass was perfectly visible. Smirking, she nudged the bulge before her with her nose; earning herself a low growl of annoyance. Her long hair fell on either side of her face, spilling out over his thighs and entwined in his right hand's fingers. She felt him tug warningly at the slightly tangled locks, and not giving him time voice his complaint she swiftly parted her lips and mouthed the restrained bulge. Sucking, she tried to ignore the taste of the fabric and enjoy his reaction instead; consisting of a startled gasp followed by a low moan of her name and a wild thrust of his hips. She winced at the sudden movement, but focused on the task at hand. Sucking hard, she felt his member twitch underneath the now wet fabric. Loosening her grip, she moved to lick it lightly instead only to scrap her teeth along with a pressure that made him shake and moan. The switch between hard sucking, soft licking and rough nibbling drove him mad and he almost came in his pants had he not recognised the tightening feeling in his lower stomach and pushed her away in time. Yelping in surprise, she fell back at his harsh shove, not able to regain her balance as he continued to push forward; finally pinning her down against the floor. She winced at the pain shooting through her arms and bit her lip to keep from crying out. He seemed oblivious, eyes wide and dark and eyebrows drawn low together. Panting, he tried to calm down. He found himself fighting the urge to find release, fighting to not fall over the edge of bliss. His eyes were staring straight into hers but she doubted he saw much, but as a few moments passed and he calmed down his look cleared and he seemed to relax from his rigid posture. Observing him, she waited. A pout had already formed, and she had the urge to turn away and just lie there sulking. She'd just lost again, and he was in totally control once more. Not giving up, she resumed her one-sided battle and swiftly wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled her name as she arched her back and thrust her hips against his; playing with a fire he was trying to control. Failing, he bucked against her and let out a loud moan of relief when her heat seeped through his pants and calmed the aching for a moments.

"C'mon Captain," she breathed, eyes shining and lips turned up in a crooked smile. "Take me."

Frustrated, he gritted his teeth and thrust against her hard; unable to still himself in time. She moaned as he rubbed against her clit, the rough fabric almost painful on her sensitive flesh. Flexing her shoulders, she tried to get into a more comfortable position; the prickling feeling in her arms telling her she needed more blood. As she squirmed underneath him, he slowly sat up to open his pants and shove them down his hips. Returning, he crashed his lips against hers and she froze in surprise before relaxing; parting her lips and welcoming his tongue. She couldn't help but let out a cry of pleasure as his warm, hard member pressed against her wet sex; the barrier of clothes finally gone. He didn't wait any longer to enter her, swiftly guiding himself to her entrance and thrusting fast and hard; throwing his head back in a moment of pure ecstasy. He was settled deep in her, warm walls clenching and unclenching around him as she breathed and moved. He was most certain he wouldn't last long, it was only the second time he found himself connected to her in the most intimate of ways. But at the moment, he didn't really care. Dropping down to rest on his arm, hovering inches above her body now, he moved his free hand between them to wander down her stomach. Reaching his destination, he lightly flicked his thumb over her nub and caused her to groan. Smirking, he started to move. In and out; fast, deep, uncontrolled. He couldn't calm down, the sexual tension and frustration hitting him with full force as he finally got what he'd craved.

"Toshiro," he heard her gasp, lips red from his kisses and head titled backwards as her back arched against him. With the help of her arms against the floor, she pushed violently against him in a desperate try to bury him deeper and deeper inside. He didn't seem to mind, and growled before placing his lips against her neck to suck.

"G-good To-toshi-ro," she breathed as he slammed into her, his thumb still abusing her clit and making her tremble violently in small orgasms; building up to a final release she longed for. Had she possessed a will to talk, she'd praised him for not forgetting her pleasure as he took his; caressing and kissing her to keep them level. As it was, her throat had gone too dry and her tongue was too busy stroking his rather than to form any more words.

"AAHH!" she called out when she came, voice raw and thick with emotion. His caresses and wild thrusts had finally done it, and as she slumped down on the floor in a weak heap of satisfied woman he continued. He was close, she noted caught in her daze, and as he moved she was easily pushed back and forth in her place between him and the floor. The skin of her arms and back was raw but she couldn't find it in her to complain as he came; burying his face in her neck and going completely stiff. His body trembled above her as his warmth filled her to the point where it dripped out. His ragged breathing tickled her neck and as he relaxed and fell down on her she giggled; glancing down at him through half-closed eyes. He was kinda heavy, she noted with a sigh when he wouldn't move.

"Toshiro, I need some air," she mumbled, nudging him with her shoulder. She felt him grin against her skin and was about to whine when he spoke teasingly.

"You never think of that when you're choking me between those damned air bags."

"Hey!" she exclaimed, pausing when she heard, and felt, him laugh. Rolling off, he grinned and met her twinkling blue eyes with a soft, teasing look.

"Hn, whatever. Care to get release me?" she said after eying him, raising a brow while smiling. He blushed as he seemed to remember, and she rolled her eyes. Giggling, she marvelled how he could be so cute. Sitting up, he reached out and helped her up too before moving over to untie her scarf. Sighing in relief, she let her arms fall down to her sides as she rolled her shoulders. Massaging her wrists slightly before stretching her arms up and arching her back, cracking a few bones, Rangiku moaned. As good as it had been, having her arms tied behind her back was something she wouldn't do again if given a choice. Well, if she happened to find herself in this situation again she was sure she wouldn't complain, but still…

"Ah! I'm sorry," he mumbled, having pulled up his pants and spent a bit too long watching her. With a blush, he mentally hit himself for tying her hands in such an uncomfortable position and not realizing it until now. Guilt clenched his stomach as he felt a familiar heat spread through his body, her naked form stretching before him quite a sight, not to mention her moan. Shaking his head he tried to calm down, embarrassed and feeling very awkward until she started to laugh. Annoyed, he looked up only to bite back a yelp in surprise. Since when had she gotten so close? Crawling up into his lap, she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck; taking advantage of his startled condition and nuzzling his neck softly.

"Mmm I wasn't sure you had it in you, Captain. Glad you proved me wrong," she mumbled against his skin, completely relaxed and immodest. She had just had sex with him, what was there to worry about? Grinning, she felt his skin heat up again. How she loved making him uncomfortable.

"Rangiku, you—" he began, about to lecture her when she bit down and caused him to abruptly shut his mouth in order to keep a moan from slipping through his lips. She removed her face from his neck and came up to face him, grinning widely.

"You know what Captain?" she said, having remembered something. "We really should go and get cleaned up."

Raising a brow, he studied her face suspiciously. What was she up to?

"See I went and bought you some shampoo and a conditioner earlier! So might as well make good use of them, yeah?"

Blinking, he tried to recall if he'd given her a reason to go and buy him hair cosmetics. With a groan he recalled the morning that had landed him in this, remembering her complaint about his supply of beauty-stuff. The woman was obsessed, really.

"Che."

"Aw, c'mon Toshiro! A nice long shower is _exactly_ the thing for my _stiff and tender arms_," she cooed, pouting and tightening her embrace as she whined the last part. He fell silent and looked away, hands resting on her hips as he sighed. He'd been about to suggest her showering in her own damned bathroom, but with a guilty glance at her one arm, red from being pressed against the wall and the floor, he decided that it wasn't that bad to let her use his. He'd just wait outside.

"Fine."

"Yes!" she exclaimed at his answer, jumping up from his lap and causing him to almost fall backwards. Quickly looking away, he tried not to let his eyes wander. How could she expose herself to him like that without even blushing? His sweaty uniform began to feel too hot once more, and he swallowed nervously as she finally finished picking up all of her clothes.

"Urgh," she said with a grimace, rubbing her thighs together and seeming uncomfortable. Already standing, he frowned as he walked over to her, grabbing her hand and gazing up at her light smile.

"What?" he asked, genuinely worried. She laughed, holding the bundle of clothes closer to her chest before tugging at his hand and leading him towards the bathroom door.

"It's just a bit sticky and wet down there Captain," she replied with a wink and wide smirk, " nothing to worry about!"

At his wide eyes and red cheeks, she couldn't help but laugh once more. "Oh you didn't think it all stayed in there, did you? Seems like I have a lot to teach you still, no?"

Dragging her horrified Captain inside, she happily made her way towards the shower while ignoring his protests as he insisted she shower alone. Tsk, where was the fun in that?

"Aww! I didn't know you had a shower cap!"

"Don't even _thi---_MATSUMOTO!!"

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I admit, the end was SO BAD but I couldn't think of a ending that would wrap things up_ _so I settled with the most random thing I could think of that actually made me laugh but never mind I again am truly sorry for the crappiness of this chapter and the lateness of it all and well yeah everything..._

_If you liked it anyway, please review!_

_HitsuMatsu lurv for teh ppl _

_Peace out ;) _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well, wouldn't you know? I haven't dropped off the face of the Earth! No, but seriously, it's been 2 years since I did anything about this story and there are no words to describe how sorry I am it took such a profound amount of time for the completion of this story. That's right, I have now written the last chapter (and the epilogue, that means there's one more chapter after this one) and I hope, with every fibre in my being, that if any of my old readers remain (bless you, you wonderful people, with your reviews and your favs and alerts, it has kept me conscious of this story and allowed me to never give up on it, even have two years) and are reading this...I hope that you will enjoy it. For any new ones, who hasn't been around from the beginning, welcome! I also wish for you to enjoy!

I apologize again, if my writing style has drastically changed and the characteristics with it. I tried not getting carried away, and keep with my old style, but if I have failed...I did try my best.

Thank you, again, for reading this. I sincerely hope you will enjoy, and I apologize again, and again, for the ridiculous amount of time this has taken.

As a parting note before I get on with the chapters, I'd like to give a shout out to **Mouse 2552** who reviewed all chapters and whose kind comments, combined with all of you other wonderful reviewers (whose comments I have re-read several times now) prompted me to take all my notes made over the years, organize them, throw away and choose and develop and sit down and write.

This is for my wonderful readers, my wonderful reviewers, and the forever awesome HitsuMatsu fandom.

Enjoy the smut and fluff, people, because there's a lot of it.

* * *

**Of ****Rumours**** and Sake**

_Chapter 6_

Things were going incredibly well for the Captain of the 10th division. Too well, he had thought. Within the span of merely a few days, he had not only lost his virginity, but he had entered a somewhat strange relationship as well. With his vice Captain, nonetheless.

And despite his newfound libido, and Rangiku's _passionate_ _enthusiasm _in teaching him the ways of physical pleasure, no one had found out of this, no doubt, scandalous relationship between subordinate and superior. It had now been almost a month, but it wouldn't have been so unsettling had he gotten involved with someone else. But this was Matsumoto Rangiku, and someone was bound to find out if she insisted on sneaking up on him to steal kisses and – he blushed – rather inappropriate _touches_ at the worst of times (there were some places her hands shouldn't be in the middle of a corridor between the 11th and 10th Division). So, really, he shouldn't have been that surprised when it all came to the logical conclusion. He just hadn't considered the fact that this was Matsumoto, and Matsumoto never did well with logic unless it was her own kind; the kind of 'order in chaos' theory she kept insisting on whenever the office suffered another one of her drunken escapades.

So even if he scolded himself for not seeing it coming – when he had actually been anticipating it anyway, which was just one of those paradoxes she tended to provoke – he knew for a certain that he would probably never learn, not even after an eternity of…whatever this was, this thing with Rangiku.

However, it hadn't started out as a typical, ordinary morning (at least, a typical one after that drunken night of confessions and…sex), which really should've tipped him off, but her hands were kind of distracting and her lips even more so, the way they whispered in his ear and dampened his skin just so. Curvy hips grinded against his and teased a half-hearted morning erection to a throbbing pleasure-pain that caused him to moan low in his throat and made her breathe a giggle against his neck, where the skin still stung a bit from last night's nibbling (she was insatiable, some days – and nights).

"Toshiro," she mumbled, for the sake of simply saying his name. He'd learned this over the past couple of weeks, and found it oddly compelling, despite the rather unnecessary practice he would've taken it for had he not been around her for so long; first as Captain, then as friend, and now…as a lover.

"C'mere," he breathed, ignoring the fact that his voice was lazy with sleep and slow, burning desire making it rough and deep. A gentle hold on her chin, steering her away from the journey of kisses and bites and licks she was making down his throat to steal his morning kiss. It was a routine she had established which he took secret pleasure in (or maybe not secret, he mused, kissing her with zeal and a bit too much eagerness for someone waking up at dawn after a rather busy night of pretty much doing the same.

Hold on. Dawn?)

Breaking away from the kiss, he noted both his hands were cupping her smooth cheeks (slightly pink, he thought with pride) and it took a while to tear his gaze from the lush lips, bruised and open as she panted for breath. "Why are you awake?" he asked, a little less steadily than he would've liked, but as much practice she had put him through to strengthen his stamina (at this thought, he was sure his cheeks were pink too), fully concentrating with a naked, very much aroused, Matsumoto Rangiku on top was quite clearly not an easy task, he found (or maybe that was _because_ of said 'practise').

"I just woke up, I don't know why," she mumbled, leaning forward to kiss him again, but he did resist this one, after a couple of seconds.

"You're lying to me." His hold of her delicate face tightened just a bit to keep her from stealing another kiss to distract him, but he could sense something was wrong now that his hormone-filled (and blood-drained) brain caught up with the situation. Her spiritual power was reined in, masked, but not well enough to escape his senses once he focused; never enough to make him blind to her essence, something that he could sometimes swear was part of his own, entwined in some impossible way. However, it was…twisting; unsettled, unhappy, scared.

He brushed his thumb along her lower lip, gently, meeting her eyes that always seemed impossibly deep whenever they darkened to that shade of stormy blue-gray. "What is it?" He was uneasy, not used to this kind of thing; their relationship was new, the feelings he had for her, the things they did, Rangiku herself…it was all new. The fires sizzled down, he felt cold at the turmoil in her otherwise bright, bubbly energy that washed over him subconsciously every day. He usually preferred the cold, but with her, it was always different. Always.

"Toshiro," she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment and smiling a lopsided, somewhat ironic smile. "I can't really hide from you, can I?"

He waited, frowning, not sure what to respond to that. Initially, he wanted to inform her that of course not, stupid. But it felt wrong, at this moment.

"I had a nightmare," she said, deepening his frown as she opened her eyes again but looked away. Nightmare, Rangiku and early morning did not fit together. They shouldn't, because something was surely wrong in this world if they did.

"What was it about?" He wanted to add, was it Gin? But he didn't. Perhaps she hadn't been teaching him of only the physical this past month, he considered. He wasn't sure if he'd ever felt this kind of instinct outside of the battlefield, but he hoped that it was right.

"I…" she began, pausing to look up and meet his eyes. Silence, before she broke out into a wide, bright smile that didn't really touch her eyes. "I don't really want to talk about it now, Toshiro."

"Stop." Her energy was calm now, but there lingered a bitter tang of unease behind that belied her smile. "Don't do that. Tell me."

She sighed, again, and leant down to kiss the tip of his nose. Despite his hold of her, he left her, watching her warily. "I'm going to teach you another thing about relationships, Toshiro."

"Don't change the sub—" he began, but her finger on his lips stopped him as she cut in.

"-it's called compromises. I promise to tell you everything about it tonight, and you will promise to accept this and let us continue where we left off, okay?"

He thought about arguing, but wondered if that was wise. He was not comfortable in emotional relations; he couldn't navigate through the complexity of feelings with any familiar ease of either friend of lover. Perhaps a compromise in this situation was for the best, rather than risking an argument when she already appeared to be unsettled. This was Rangiku, after all. She was strong, and independent, like him (only he would probably never be as strong, or as golden and warm and beautiful). If it had been him, waking up from a nightmare (be it freezing his grandmother to death, or reliving the Aizen and Momo betrayal over again), a moment of silent support and a day to collect himself would have been ideal. But then again, he might be wrong, and it might be worth fighting for her to tell him all about it now.

Headaches were common, but never any less annoying.

"All right," he finally agreed, reasoning she had a right to decide how to deal with it as long as he was a part in it. "Now promise, that you will tell me everything about it as soon as we get back here tonight after my shift."

She rolled her eyes, cupping his left hand with her own. "Yes, I promise Captain."

A twinkle lightened her eyes to an icy blue with silver lining as she turned her face in his hands and licked one of his palms. "Now, where were we?"

o-oOo-o

With that awakening, Toshiro's morning had continued on with the usual routines of showering (_"Rangiku, I need to get clean and go to work, now stop it!" "Oh but Captain, I prefer you dirty!"_), dressing (_"Where are my pants, woman?" "Um…sorry, they kinda, got a bit torn?"_), eating (_"That should go in your mouth, not mine, Rangiku." "That's not what you said an hour ago, sweetie…"_) and going to greet the usual load of paperwork in his office (sans vice Captain, whom had disappeared at the right moment as always).

It was when he left to pick up a few reports that hadn't been on his desk as they should be, that he noticed the stares and the whispers.

Curious at first, it soon got annoying. He had a low tolerance for gossip (as it had once, quite recently, claimed he was gay), and it peeved him that supposedly disciplined shinigamis repeatedly lowered themselves to this practice despite all the negative consequences they could not be ignorant of. He was sure they were less amiable about the whole idea once their own name was being belittled, or their own life speculated about publicly. It was some time when he mentally contemplated this that he realized the people he met in corridors and passed in courtyards weren't only gossiping; they were doing do while pointing and staring at _him_, and trying unsuccessfully to hide from _him_ while doing it.

Something ugly and uncomfortably cold took a hold of his stomach, and in response his back straightened, his glare narrowed and his pace quickened. Did they know? If they knew, what were they speculating about, spreading rumours of? Were they taking the story, twisting it, and attracting enough attention to alert the other Captains, the Commander? He swallowed, refusing to acknowledge the panic creeping up his spine like a slow, electric current. There were ways to deal with this. He needed to know what they knew, but he couldn't send out Rangiku for another undercover mission to extract whatever was being discussed behind his back because this time, it concerned her too, he had little doubt. He would have to do it himself; masking his energy, sneaking up and eavesdropping; undignified and inappropriate but so was his affair with his lieutenant and vice Captain. However, once he knew the extent of their knowledge he would be able to gauge the damage and find a way to fix it; talk to Rangiku, reason with her that they needed to keep a low profile, it was essential, if they wanted to stay together as lovers, and as Captain and lieutenant. He was sure she would understand.

Those reports he was on his way to fetch could wait, he decided as he rounded a corner and clamped down on his spiritual energy tight before he jumped up onto the roof and disappeared. He had been fairly certain they weren't even completed yet anyway.

And with that, he left the 11th Division's territory for his new mission.

o-oOo-o

Rangiku was worried. Nightmare aside, the distraction of Toshiro's increasingly intoxicating distraction this morning after their little pact about compromises had worked wonders on her unsettled mind and left her feeling much calmer than she would've normally felt. However, this hadn't stopped her from skipping paperwork in favor of strolling in the sunlight and stopping for random conversations with people she met along her way to wherever she was going (she hadn't been sure herself).

It was then it happened; her Captain's powerful and intimately familiar signal – his spiritual fingerprints – disappeared. It was subtle, like he was off sparring somewhere and didn't want people getting distracted by the bursts of powers his usual level of control would provide. But it was before midday! She knew her Captain well, and he wouldn't leave his office before lunch unless it was urgent, much less for a spar (unless she dragged him out with her, but she was here, and she didn't know of anyone who'd even think of trying it themselves and there was no way they'd succeed anyway). He took care of the most pressing work in the mornings, left for lunch or occasionally stayed when she served him in the office, then returned for less important issues in the afternoon.

So what had happened? Had he been called for an emergency? What could it be? Why wasn't he contacting her? When he really needed or wanted to, he could find her easily enough, for occasions like those. This must mean it was either something else, or he didn't want her involved. She didn't like either option.

Determined to find out what it was all about, instead of standing still frowning and worrying and thinking, she got to work and went to find him, confident of her rather unusual ability to find her Captain no matter what, given enough time and effort.

o-oOo-o

When she _did_ find him, he had already loosened his control of his spiritual energy and it had led her to him. He was sitting at the edge of a glade, in the area's forest, leaning against the trunk of a strong tree and gazing thoughtfully at…the empty space before him. She was quite confident that he had sensed her coming long ago, but the impish smile still stretched across her lips as she took a flash-step, landing in front of him crouching only centimeters from his face.

"Boo," she said, meeting his slightly alarmed gaze with an even wider smile before she swooped in and kissed him lightly on the lips that were partly opened in an expression of surprise.

"Matsumoto!" he growled; old habits die hard. She laughed, moving to sit down more comfortably by his side and leaning her head against his stiff shoulder. It relaxed, slightly, and she smiled in response even though all he could probably see was a mess of golden hair and an excellent view of her equally excellent cleavage. The smile turned into a slightly wicked grin.

"What happened? You disappeared for a while," she commented, when it seemed he had nothing more to add to the situation other than reaching up to stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head absently.

"Today I became aware that I'm once again the center of gossip," he began, surprisingly without any arguments. She leaned away slightly to look up and meet his eyes. They were unnervingly unreadable. "My initial assumption was that it was, in fact, gossip that concerned you as well. Or us, our relationship, that is, to be more exact."

She frowned, opening her mouth to comment but he continued. "I found this to be true, after I masked my presence and did a little research."

Gaping, Rangiku didn't know if she should giggle or snort, or do a combination of both. Hitsugaya Toshiro, sneaking up on people for gossip?

"Oh really?" she settled for, adding a sly smirk at his uncomfortable squirming as she eyed him.

"Yes," he began, pausing to brush a lock of hair from her forehead and across her nose and cheek. "But it wasn't as bad as I feared. There seemed to have been previous speculations about our relationship, I wasn't able to discern for how long, but it would seem they now have proof. I don't know if it's valid, but someone has supposedly seen us together. I'm assuming they are referring to one incident or another where you have attacked me in full view of a _seemingly_ deserted place somewhere on these grounds."

As he said the last bit, he tugged accusingly at another piece of hair fisted in his hand, doing nothing but widen her shameless grin. "What more did you find out, my little spy?"

His cheeks warmed, turning a delightful shade of pink and she giggled in response. "I'm taller than you now," he pointed out, almost sounding a little miffed about it all, before he decided to drop it and continue. "With this proof they supposedly have acquired, which involved us kissing—" he blushed again, and she wondered if it was possible for a man to be so sweet and sexy at the same time before scolding herself; of course it was! He was the perfect example right there, in front of her eyes! "-it would seem the rumours of my sexuality have finally gained some truth. I even got some congratulations."

He sounded puzzled, but she allowed herself a giggle at his 'sexuality' remark before seeking clarification of the latter statement. "So, who congratulated you then?"

"Shunsui," was his reply and she should've known but she still hadn't guessed, and it startled a laugh out of her and it made his lips twitch upwards in a lopsided smile. "I had gone to him to collect a report, the man had sensed my 'unusual spiritual activities' and demanded an explanation which I didn't give. He figured it out, anyway, the lazy geezer."

She loved it when he grumbled. "I bet. What did he say then?"

"Once I knew he understood, I decided to…ask him something," he began, frowning a bit and looking uncomfortable again. She waited, curious. "I know the rules and regulations perfectly well, since I had more reasons than most to know them by heart. But at times, they are unclear, even if what they say is perfectly well out-lined. However, situations vary. Fraternizing between ranks, for example."

She held her breath, feeling worry creep up at her again as if she'd just woken up from a dream where she'd pretty much been contemplating the same problem instead of having actually forgotten about it up until now.

"He…told me not to worry. He said to keep a low profile; it would be enough to keep going as we are. He said—" she felt him sigh, pressed against him as she was. "—he would speak for our behalf if it ever becomes a problem the Commander would see fit to concern himself with. He said the chances weren't that high, and that I shouldn't worry. I was to pass along that you shouldn't either."

She sighed, glad to feel the unease recede until she felt that wonderful calm again. "Really?" she said, smiling up at him as she paused. "Well then, I won't worry. I trust him."

He bent down and kissed her, soft and lingering, remaining close even as he broke it off. "I am inclined to do so as well."

She nodded. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, should the shit hit the fan."

Sighing at her turn of phrase and her impish smile that never failed to tighten the knot of pleasure burning in his stomach, he chose not to comment on this as he leaned in for another kiss.

Things would turn out okay, he decided, because this was Matsumoto and even if she was her own type of crazy, it was always the good kind, one way or another. He trusted her, and their ability to get through something together; be it friendship, command-team or relationship. There would always be a way for them to remain together, because there simply wasn't any other option available.

**o-oOo-o**

**THE END**

**o-oOo-o**

**

* * *

A/N:** Haha nope, not really the end, epilogue coming up! :D Anyway, what did you think? Please leave a review, I'd be so very pleased to know your thoughts about this! :)

Love,

Reflecting.


	7. Epilogue

**A/N:** Now, this is a combination of sadness and utter satisfaction. This story has been around a long time, and it's always something special for me to create something enjoyed by others. So it's sad to leave, but it's so very nice to have finally completed it. It was supposed to be plotless, mindless smut from the beginning so I am sorry if you were expecting a longer story, with more things happening and more drama and such. There will be many other stories for that, I am sure. This was just my excuse to write HitsuMatsu sexy times, and I had a great time doing it. I hope you have enjoyed, and that the end I finally managed to give it wasn't too big of a disappointment.

Thank you, everyone, for reading and reviewing and faving and alerting. It means a lot to me.

Now, enjoy, please, and again, I offer my sincere apologizes!

* * *

**Of Rumours and Sake**

_Epilogue_

"You promised."

"I know but can't we talk about it later?"

"I specifically asked you to tell me as soon as we returned home after my shift, which is now, and you promised. Now speak, woman!"

Rangiku pouted, finally letting her hands go lax in Toshiro's imprisoning grip. Damn, she really wanted those clothes _off_, and _now._

"Fine." She ignored his little satisfied smirk in favour of huffing and squirming in his lap just so, smirking herself at the slowly throbbing hardness pressing against her bottom and the resulting hitch of breath her movement caused. "I dreamt about rumours getting out of hand and fraternization regulations kicking me out on the streets where I relived my childhood and met strange women and men with fish heads. The last part, I'm not sure where it came from, but it was freaky. I think I ate too much fish yesterday."

This caused him to pause, blinking, before he mentally discarded the fish-people in favour of the more sensitive subjects of possible separation and a not so happy childhood in the slums and quite possibly the deserted ghost towns eve further out than that. He felt ashamed to know so little of her past, and most of it from rumours (curse them and the trouble they bring, even if in his instance, they might have granted him with some positive consequences). It would, however, be a pleasure-pain experience to learn this from her, he decided, and now would be a great time to start. They had time, after all, to take it slow.

"It is good, then, that we needn't worry about regulations just yet, and that you're a fully grown, beautiful woman I am quite honored to call my own," he mumbled, embarrassed even as he said it and sure his cheeks were a deeper color of pink than usual. He did, however, manage to hold her gaze because what he said was true and this was important; she needed to know it and believe it.

"Oh _god,_" she groaned, slipping her hands out of his grip to embrace his neck and press her forehead against his. "Can we _please_ continue now so I can just, urgh, do _something_ about the overwhelming need I have for you now, my silly, charming little Captain?"

"I told you," he said, hiding a delighted, uncharacteristically easy smile in her generous mane of golden hair, "I am taller than you now."

With that, he let her quite literally rip his clothes off, retaliating well enough to have her naked within moments but never fast enough; mouth already wandering her skin and hands already playing with her nipples, rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves between her wide-spread legs that invited him fully and he had never felt so accepted as he did together with her like this, like she had shown him this past month. He had thought it impossible, but there was something more precious than her friendship and that was her love. Glowing, addictive, all-consuming.

"Fuck me," she gasped, withering underneath his steady fingers and nipping, teasing mouth. He groaned, moving in to kiss her roughly before moving down her body, his thumb pressing hard against her numb and making her moan as she threw her head back and arched against him. He paused by her breasts then, having them thrust up conveniently to snatch his attention as he went for an already hard nipple; sucking, biting and soothing with a flat, lazy swipe of his tongue. Her breathing quickened, he felt himself shudder in arousal as his member throbbed eagerly. He moved down, leaving the other breast neglected and grinning at the whine that followed.

Bypassing her wet curls (she said she didn't like to shave, although he hadn't heard that women did such a thing, but he thinks he would like it either way; it was Rangiku, therefore, gorgeous), he nosed his way to her trembling thighs and planted a gentle kiss on the side of her bent knee. His hands were running up and down those long, slender legs as he changed his position to sitting on his spread knees, her calves resting against his shoulders. He slowly bent lower, kissing any skin he could reach on her lovely legs as he moved down along them, closer to her heated core open to him. The way she looked in his bed, on her back and sprawled invitingly for his eyes; hair a mess, eyes dark, lips parted, breasts heavy with one glistering nipple where his saliva was slowly drying in the air, and her legs up and her most private parts offered to him; it was…incredibly arousing, painfully pleasurable and erotic. He would never be able to describe it, and he took a few moments to enjoy it; linger in the limbo between reverence and employing the enjoyment. When she bit her lip though, using her legs to draw him closer and looking at him like _that_….he was only a man, and she was very much a woman; _his_ woman.

He leant down, breathing in her musky scent, and let the tip of his tongue flicker across the swollen nub he had teased and neglected long enough. Her pleased mumbling and breathy gasp spurred him on, and he dove in to take it between his lips and suck, hard, and he plunged a finger inside her heat and twisted it just _so_, causing her to choke on her own scream as he abruptly worked her to orgasm with a few more sucks and nips. The rush of heat and the clench of her muscled around his finger made his now rather painful member twitch in desperate need and he had to have her, now.

Still panting and recovering from what must've been a surprise (he tended to draw things out now that he was comfortable enjoying her body like dark chocolate to some, which would always be Rangiku for him), she barely noted that he left his place between her legs to move up and capture her lips; slipping her legs down from his shoulders to rest on his arms as he confidently pushed himself inside of her tight, wet heat.

It was glorious and he didn't know if he could last that long, but he wanted her to come again with him inside because he wanted, he _needed_, to feel her tremble around him like they were one and so he picked up a pace he knew she loved and angled his thrusts to press his pelvic against her now delightfully sensitive nub with each snap of his hips. It was hard and fast, she begged him for more, breathing in his ear and moaning against his neck and lips and cheek. Sharp nails clawed at his back and he shuddered, biting at the juncture of her elegant neck and slender shoulders and then she came again; choking on his name and profanities and he couldn't make out the rest, because he was coming too, a few thrusts after, throwing his head back and shaking as he called her own name.

Coming back to himself, he found he had collapsed in her arms and he was quite comfortably resting on her soft chest. Glancing up at her, he saw she had her eyes closed but a gentle, wonderful, _beautiful_ smile on her face that made him reach up to touch her cheek in a tentative way of catching her attention. Her eyes opened, they were now a lovely corn-blue.

"Some good things come out of rumours and saké," she mumbled, her smile morphing into a teasing grin. He didn't mind.

"Yes," he agreed, grinning. He hated gossip, he frowned upon alcohol and really loathed the combination. But as always with Matsumoto Rangiku, there just wasn't a way to go about her normally. It figured she'd tangle him up in all this, and have him regret nothing at all.

This didn't mean he'd enjoy fighting off the rumours she'd cause in the upcoming years, or the saké she'll continue to consume, but still. He thought he could live with that, too.

**o-oOo-o**

**REALLY THE END.**

**o-oOo-o**

**

* * *

A/N: **I was, truthfully, not going to write this epilogue but I wanted one more sex scene and it didn't seem right to continue right after where I left off in Chapter 6, so I made this separate.

Anyway, please review! It would give me much joy :)

Love,

Reflecting.

(PS. Again, I am sorry if my writing style has changed. I hope it doesn't make the story seem out of sync, or jumpy, or thrown together. Cross my fingers! I am so nervous about the response to this...like, you have no idea people.)


End file.
